Angel of Darkness
by TheAlix400
Summary: A songfic with the song Angel of Darkness. everybody knows that Ikuto is called the black cat of misfortune. So what if he was called angel of darkness. Pretty much the same thing. Amuto. Mostly safe for Tadamu fans. They all have their Shugo Charas.


This is TheAlix400. I just want to say that this is my first songfic ever. I want to thank Eve-chan for helping me with the story and editing it. I did this because I love Shugo Chara and my favorite song is Angel of Darkness. And since there weren't any songfic of it I made one on it. ^_^ Plus Ikuto is said to be the black cat of misfortune. So I just changed him to the angel of darkness. Cat - angel. Black - darkness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Angel of Darkness. Because if I did Tadase would not exist in Amu's love life and Amu would be with Ikuto.

_Angel of darkness_

_Angel of darkness_

_The world is in your hand_

_But I will fight until the end,_

Amu was tired. She had spent the whole day looking for x-eggs, but didn't find any. She was walking home when here charas stopped.

"Amu-chan! X-eggs!" they yelled in unison. Soon they were in front of a huge mass of x-eggs.

"Who could have done this?" Amu asked to herself and wondered. "Ran! Chara nari!" After character transforming to Amulet Heart, Amu knew she would have to gather them and trap them. "Heart rod!" Amu looked to the left to throw the rod as far as possible. Suddenly, she heard violin music. And behind her, who should be standing there, but the angle of darkness himself.

_Angel of darkness_

_Angel of darkness_

_Don't follow your command_

_But I will fight and I will stand_

"Ikuto?" Amu couldn't believe it. "Ikuto, did you do this? How could you!" But Ikuto just looked at her and left. "How could he do this and remain so calm?"

"Amu-chan! The x-eggs!" yelled Ran.

"Right!" responded Amu. Half an hour later all the x-eggs were cleansed. She looked around and there were no trace of more x-eggs or Ikuto. "So many dreams were lost. But I promise, I will cleanse all of them!" Amu swore. Little did she know she and her charas were not alone.

_When darkness falls_

_Pain is all_

_The angle of darkness will leave behind _

_But I will fight_

Amu lay awake on her bed. Last time she had checked her clock it had said 12:30 a. m., and that was about an hour ago. Here charas had long fallen asleep. And there was only one person to blame for that.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," said Amu half absently.

"Yes Amu?" And there at the balcony door was Ikuto, the angel of darkness. He tapped the glass door and said, "Aren't you going to let me in?" Amu knew better than to leave him outside since he would just continue to bother her.

"What is it Ikuto? And what are you doing here at this time of night?" Amu asked him.

"Can't I see my favorite person?" said Ikuto. And all he needed for an answer was Amu's blush. "Well I have to go. See you around amu." And with that he left.

"What's his problem coming here at the middle of the night?" wondered Amu. And she soon fell asleep dreaming of angels with cobalt blue eyes and hair.

_The love is lost, beauty, and light_

_Have vanishes from garden of delight_

_The dreams are gone, midnight has come_

_The darkness is our new kingdom_

Amu arrived at the Royal Garden with time to spare, and since they were all there Tadase called the meeting to order.

"We have a problem arising. Easter seems to be getting stronger. We already know that the Joker has been attacked in an attempt to steal her lock. We must take action and fast!"

After school all the guardians were out searching for x-eggs. Suddenly they heard a violin like Amu did the night before.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" yelled Tadase. "No matter what you try, I will never give you anything!"

_Angel of darkness_

_Angel of darkness_

_The world is in your hand_

_But I will fight until the end_

Instead of doing her homework, like she should be doing, Amu was thinking about Ikuto. They were enemies, but it didn't feel that way. And strangely, he was always helping her by rescuing her. But why did she feel so strange around him? He made x-eggs, but when she was going to cleanse them he never interfered. What kind of battle was it?

_Angel of darkness_

_Angel of darkness_

_Don't follow your command_

_But I will fight and I will stand_

Amu's phone rang. It was a call from Tadase.

"Hinamori-san! We need you immediately! We have found a large amount of x-eggs." Said Tadase.

"I'm on my way," responded Amu. There was something that didn't happen on a regularly bases. A hunt at night.

After cleansing the eggs the guardians looked for clues on who could have done that that, even thought Tadase was sure it had been Ikuto. Amu was walking home after all the search but wasn't tired. There had been as many clues as stars on a starless night sky. She turned around and saw Ikuto.

_Hunt goes on deep in the night_

_Time to pray down on your knees_

_You can't hide from the eternal light _

_Until my last breathe I will fight_

"Ikuto!" yelled Amu, for more than one reason. "I know it was you who created all those x-eggs. Ikuto, I swear I will stop you." But Ikuto just smirked and walked away. Two shooting stars crossed the night sky. Just then Amu realized that she finally knew what that feeling meant.

_Now realize, the stars, they die_

_Darkness has fallen in paradise_

_But we'll be strong, and we will fight_

_Against the creatures of the night_

One week later, Amu was chasing after an x-egg when she met up with Ikuto. She knew it was now or never.

"Ikuto, I don't want to fight with you. I wish I never had to fight with you. But I swore to help everyone I could. Including you. I….I love you Ikuto." And with that Amu turned around and ran.

_Angel of darkness_

_Angel of darkness_

_The world is in your hand_

_But I will fight until the end_

Amu was chara naried with Miki cleansing more x-eggs. This couldn't have been better. Not having to have Ikuto make x-eggs of course, but everything else. So far nobody knew about them. Ikuto made x-eggs to please Easter while Amu cleansed them. This way everything was a secret. They would fight until the very end for their love. Amu and her angel of darkness.

_Angel of darkness_

_Angel of darkness_

_Don't follow your command_

_But I will fight and I will stand_

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you like it. Please click the button below and rate and review.

I accept any kind of criticism or comments. Even if it is harsh. ^_^


End file.
